Making the Band
by A.Lentini
Summary: First chapter title: DRUGGED Inuyasha Hara. Lead singer in Total Chaos. What will happen once he meets Kagome? Love and angst? lemony goodness? if u review [wink]


Welcome to my newest story. I have my hopes high that this story will be as successful as Makeover (Which I will update soon, although it will be a short chappie)

Enjoy!

-( ) -( ) -( ) -( )

Kagome smirked as the boy behind her grew a stiffy. She laughed to herself as she simply walked off the dancefloor.

'I wasn't even grinding that hard!' she thought with a smirk, taking a swig of her topped off coke with vanilla.

Once Freek-a-Leek stopped, a slow rock song started playing by what seemed like a live band.

Kagome's hair flew as she swung her head around, wanting to see who was playing.

She squealed a little, realizing it was one of her favorite local bands, "Total Chaos".

The lead singer, a silver-haired hanyou, stepped up to the mike, after a faint nod to the drummer behind him. His bassist started playing as the first lyrics were sung.

"Couldn't make it as wise man, couldn't make it as a poor man stealing…"

Kagome swayed a little to the music, this being one of her favorite slower rock songs.

She made her way over to the table surrounded by her friends.

"Sango, Rin, Yuka-chan…Wanna do a little song for our friends up there?"

--------------

The DJ smiled. "Sure ladies."

Kagome squealed. "Thanks SO much Shippou-chan!"

He laughed. "It's S here, KAG…Instruments in the back."

--------------

Taking a swig of his Toxic berry water, he wiped sweat from his forehead, panting a little bit.

"NEXT UP! BITCHES-N-ANGELS!"

(Corny, I know, but im running out of Ideas!)

The crowd cheered a little, and the boys whistled at the girls taking their places.

He ignored it, shrugging, then resumed talking to his right hand man and drummer, the hentai knows as…That's right people! Iiiiiiiiiit's MIROKU!

--------------

Kagome shivered, getting pre-preformance jitters and goosebumps.

Sango sighed. "Chill Kags. It's just a stupid open floor thing."

Kagome shivered. "Yeah..But THEY'RE out there listening."

Kagome got over herself after a few seconds and grabbed the mic as Sango strummed the first ear-bleeding notes, earning hoots from the crowd and cheers. Rin countered with her drums, and Yuka with her keyboard melody.

Kagome redied her bass as she started singing.

"Here's the thing, we started out friends…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

His eyes scanned the stage after he turned quickly, hearing the first note.

The lights shot on as Kagome continued.

_Heres the the thing  
we started out friends  
it was cool but was all pretend  
yeah yeah since you been gone _

"Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha made a swift hand gesture, signaling "not now!"

__

you dedicated,you took the time  
wasn't long till i called you mine   
yeah yeah since you been gone

and all you'd ever hear me say  
is how i picture me with you  
that's all you'd ever hear me say

but since you been gone 

Inuyasha maneuvered his way over to in front of the stage, just in time to see Kagome start jumping up and down, getting the crowd even more riled up as she really got into the song.

_  
i can breathe for the first time  
im so moving on yeah yeah  
thanks to you now i get what i want since you been gone_

Kagome almost gasped as she realized how much this song related to Kouga Atari. He was her previous Boyfriend. He smothered her, lied to her…and she believed all of it. How he managed to smother her and cheat was beyond her. All she knew was that she caught him in his driveway making out with another girl, Ayame Kutsu.

_  
how can i put it  
you put me on  
i even fell for that stupid love song  
yeah yeah since you been gone_

how come i'd never hear you say  
i just wanna be with you  
i guess you never felt that way  


Inuyasha sniffed. "Why in the seven hells is she on the verge of tears!"__

YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE YOU BLEW IT!  
OUT OF SITE OUT OF MIND  
SHUT YOUR MOUTH I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT  
AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN ! 

_(drum and guitar play)_

since you been gone  
i can breathe for the first time  
im so moving on yeah yeah  
thanks to you now i get i get what i want

i can breathe for the first time  
im so moving on yeah yeah  
now i get  
you should know  
that i get i get what i want

since you been gone  
since you been gone

Kagome wiped the single tear that had been falling over her sweaty cheeks as she strummed her last note and the crowd cheered.

The girls bowed, then made their way backstage, putting their equipment away.

Sango bit her nails. "Kagome…what's wrong hun? I saw you wipe a tear-"

Kagome sighed as she cut her off. "Kouga."'

Sango and Rin sighed and let out an aggravated "hurumph!"

"HE WAS A BASTARD KAGOME! Forget about his wimpy, sorry, pathetic ass and go on with your life!"

Kagome sighed and bit her won nails. "But…He was my first…My first…everything! My first boyfriend…my first kiss…my first sweetheart…my first…" she sighed. "Nevermind. Forget it. It's just..It's not an easy thing to forget! You wouldn't know!"

She just sighed. "Look," she put on a huge, overgrown fake smile. "I'm okay, so lets get out there and show them that we can dance too! What do you say?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Inuyasha felt bad for some reason, when a new set of tears hit him hard, overpowering the rest of the loud music in his head, and what was pounding into his ears.

He immediately recognized them as the lead singer's of that band that had just played.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kagome cried, and she cried hard and steady.She was on her way to the bathroom, when she just collapsed and burst out with tears.

"i-if h-h-he…i-i-i-if I-I…If I had never…DAMNIT!" She thrust the back of her head into the wall behind her as she sank down on the ground.

"Fucking hella nasty-"

"Um…are you okay?"

Kagome gasped then stood up, wiping her eyes furiously.

"Y-yes…I-I'll be just fine…"

She stormed past the person without even looking to see who it was, heading towards the dance floor.

(a/n: any one else notice that role switch? O.o kag cussed and inu was polite)

"What the FUCK is wrong with HER!"

…

'Wait! Why do I wanna know?'

…

'Because you wanna smell her without that nasty sad, tear scent.'

…

'NUH UH!'

'DON'T LIE!'

'Shut the fuck up!...Who are you anyways!'

…

'Ummm…I'm noone in particular……..'

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kagome took a large swig of her coke, then sniffed a little bit.

"Kagome! C'mon! This is my FAVORITE!"

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, yeah…Ok…"

Rin dragged Kagome to the center of the dance floor as "Pon De Replay" started booming through the speakers.

Boys started surrounding Kagome as he hips swung from side to side.

'Why are they doing this!' Her mind screamed. 'I'm about ready to go home…'

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

His eyes skimmed over the crowd as girls tried to grind on him.

A low growl escaped his throat as he spotted a girl struggling against a bunch of guys that were all grinding on her, and tryin to touch her in places that the girl did not approve of.

He started pushing his way through…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kagome jerked when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

She started getting aggravated when it made her stay still. She was about to turn around and tell the person off, but a soft but deep voice in her ears stopped her in her tracks.

"If you want them to fuck off, you would be wise if you chose to dance with me."

Kagome gasped and turned around, knowing exactly who it was. It was Inuyasha, and he was right in front of her, SMIRKING.

THE Inuyasha Haru from Total Chaos was asking her to dance…WHAT WOULD SHE SAY?

Gathering her voice she nodded, and squeaked ou t a "sure."

He laughed, now knowing that she was a fan, and because she was moving stiffly to the music now.

He bent down to her ear again. "Relax sweetheart."

Kagome sighed and nodded, picking up on her regular moves, her nervousness slowly leaking away.

'Wow…she's a pretty good dancer…'

'Wow, he can actually keep up…'

"Ya know, you're actually a pretty good dancer!" Kagome yelled over the loud music.

Inuyasha laughed and painted on a smirk. "You too." He stressed in her ear.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Kagome shivered. 'Why is he affecting me like this! Does he mean to do this shit to me!'

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

'She can dance, that's for damn sure!'

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Once the song ended, Inuyasha escorted Kagome off of the dance floor.

"Wanna drink?"

Kagome laughed. "The infamous Inuyasha wishes to buy me a drink. What the hell am I gonna say? NO! I'm amazed."

He smirked. "Oh. So you know of me?"

"Onlyworshipyoureverycdandyou know…yeah…"

She mumbled, blushing, remembering his almost nude poster on her ceiling above her bed.

Inuyasha smirked. 'If she's such a fan, why doesn't she realize…'

"OH MY GOD!...You head every word I said…Didn't you?"

Inuyasha smirked, nodding slowly.

Kagome blushed and started rambling. All Inuyasha caught was:

"Well I mean…I'm not head over heels for you or anything…"

Inuyasha laughed. "Mhm…Do tell…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

'She's attractive, but Kikyou wants to be exclusive. Oh well…'

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

'He's cute, but Kouga wouldn't approve…and with Hojou on my tail…(sigh)This is just not my day…he doesn't like me anyways.'

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Well, I'm going to go dance some more…" She yelled at Inuyasha as she made her way to the dance floor.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Inuyasha sniffed. 'Something's wrong with her scent…' he sniffed her drink and growled.

'Someone fucking drugged her! Damnit'

He growled as he made his way to the dancefloor… … … …

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

… … … Just in time to see her collapse.

((end chapter 1))

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha is mine. I won the lottery. I bought all of the Inuyasha characters from Rumiko Takahashi.( evil men in black scary suits glare) O.O OK OK! (shudders) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! EXCEPT MY PLOT LINES!


End file.
